galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Luaolin
Luaolin is a very powerful drow Diviner, her name means "Diamond Lover" and she is known as the Diamond of Vaerice but everyone just calls her Diamond. She is a 5'5 ft tall voluptuous, curvy, sexy jet black female drow with long shiny white hair and completely white crystal eyes. Diamond has large F cup boobies, a nice thin waist, and a large ghetto booty. She is soft looking but by no means fat, she has just the right amount of jiggly flesh. Diamond is a know it all, she claims to have seen every nook and cranny of the multiverse and she is not impressed. Current Diamond is currently the Archmage of Lilor'Arael and she resides in the inner sanctum of Respen's Palace. Most of her time is spent scrying on various parts of the kingdom and looking out for old foes. The rest of the time she spends furthering her magical pursuits. Her analogue Zirconia, does most of the foot work for her. History Diamond has always been a drow blessed with insight. She grew up in the outskirts of a Drow underdark settlement learning the magic arts from her master and adoptive father. Diamond does not know who her real parents were and she has trained in divination magic to try to find out. She studied and trained on her magic arts, she was so focused that she never saw the slavers come to her house and kill her adoptive father and capture her. She was sold has a slave to Vaerice who immediately set about working Diamond as a whore because of Diamond's beautiful body. Vaerice proposed a deal to Diamond, if Diamond worked as a whore and entertainer in her club then Vaerice would give Diamond something Diamond wanted, Magic Power. Diamond agreed and she began working as a whore while Vaerice began instructing her in the magical arts. Diamond was a fast learner and she picked up the best skills of whoring in no time and even mastered the high level spells Vaerice taught her in no time at all. Diamond started using her magic to increase her knowledge of the world and also started reading all the minds of her clientel. Using the knowledge of what her clients liked and their deepest desires Diamond rose to the top and became the number one Gem of Vaerice. Everyone wanted a piece of Diamond, everybody. Then one day the Concora Crisis started and Vaerice sent her Gems to gather knowledge and stop whatever it was that was making it so people could not be resurrected. While in Coquerer Castle Diamond was rescued by Respen Do'Urden, and when she told her rescuer that she was a contracted slave to Vaerice he immediately bought out her contract and freed Diamond from eternal servitude to Vaerice. Diamond read the deepest desires of Respen and found that she could have a place by his side, a place where she could be happy and so Diamond joined Respen and his companions and became one of his lovers. She has been beside him ever since. Relationships Diamond is one of Respen's Lovers and she doesn't mind it at all. She is the happiest she has ever been and hopes things will continue like it has forever. Diamond participates in the sex party orgies that Respen has all the time and Diamond thourghly enjoys them, she is after all a "crowd" favorite. Character Sheet Female Drow 26th Diviner Wizard N Medium Drow Int +25(45); Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Arcane Sight, Perception +13 Defense '''AC '''37 '''Flat '''28 '''Touch '''32 (+8 armor, +9 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection) '''HP '''238 '''Fort +20, Ref +23, Will +26 Defensive Abilities '''Forewarned '''SR '''31 Offense '''Speed '''30ft, Fly 90ft Good '''Melee '''Staff of Power +18/+13/+8 (1d6+6) '''Ranged '''Spells +23 '''Spell-Like Abilities Constant- Arcane Sight, Detect Scrying 1/day - Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire Spells Prepared '''(CL26, concentration +37) Epic Spells - 12th - 11th - Selective Explosive Meteor Swarm (DC 30) 10th - Quickened Silent Stilled Orb of Fire (DC 25) 9th - Quickened Explosive Selective Fireball (DC 24), One Step Beyoned, Reality Maelstrom (DC 30), Dominate Monster (DC 30), Spellbane, Time Stop, Hindsight 8th - Quickened Orb of Fire (DC 25), Explosive Delayed Blast Fireball (DC 28), Trap the Soul (DC 29), Polar Ray, Discern Location, Moment of Prescience 7th - Quickened Lighting Bolt (DC 24), Quicked Battering Blast, Spell Turning, Greater Teleport, Energy Immunity, Vision 6th - Greater Dispel Magic, Globe of Invulnerability, Chain Lightning (DC27), Probe Thoughts (DC 29), Analyze Dweomer, Ooze Puppet, Disentigrate x2 (DC 27), True Seeing 5th - Quckened True Strike, Selective Explosive Fireball x2 (DC 24), Silent Dimension Door, Contact other Plane, Explosive Selective Diamond Spray (DC 24), Explosive Selective Pellet Blast (DC 24), Prying Eyes 4th - Stilled Silent Detect Thoughts (DC 25), Explosive Diamond Spray (DC 24), Dimensional Anchor, Scrying, Orb of Fire (DC 25), Force Missles, Locate Creature 3rd - Ablative Sphere, Pellet Blast (DC 24), Clairvoyance, Diamond Spray (DC 24), Force Punch (DC 24), Lightning Bolt (DC 24), Battering Blast, Howling Agony (DC 24), Blood Biography 2nd - Glitterdust x3, Seducer's Eyes, Spontanous Immolation (DC 23), Scorching Ray, Blast of Force, Ray of Ice, Whispering Wind, Located Object 1st - Featherfall, Magic Missle, Shield, Ear Piercing Scream (DC 22), Lesser Orb of Fire, Lesser Orb of Ice, Lesser Orb of Acid, Detect Charm 0 - Hygiene, Prestidigitation, Message, Detect Magic Statistics '''Str 11(17), Dex 24(30), Con 16(22), Int 26(32), Wis 18(24), Cha 26(32) Base Atk +13; CMB 16; CMD 41 '''Feats '''Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus(Divination), Greater Spell Focus(Divination), Extend Spell, Diviner's Delving, Breadth of Experience, Explosive Spell, Selective Spell, Prodigy(Performsex,act), Skill Focus(PerformSex), Opposition Research (Necromancy), Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration, Quicken Spell, Still Spell, Silent Spell, Epic Spellcasting, Multi-spell '''Skills '''Appraise +37, Diplomacy +35, Fly +18, Knowledge(Arcana) +42, Knowledge(Dungeoneering, Geography, History, Local, Planes, Religion) +36, Knowledge (Engineering, Nature) +16, Knowledge(Nobility) +39, Linguistics +34, Perception +13, Perform(Sex) +44, Perform(Acting) +38, Perform(String) +38, Spellcraft +40 '''Languages '''all '''SQ '''Arcane Bond(Ring), Send Senses, Scrying Adept, Opposing Schools (Transmutation), Immortality, Prodigy of Attractiveness Traits: Charming, Reactionary Gear Diamond Circlet of Mental Perfection +6 (Appraise, Perform(Strings), Knowledge(Nobility)) Crystal High Heels of Flying Ring of Wizardry 5 Diaphanous white silk half cape of Resistance +5 Amulet of the Planes Diamond G-string of Physical Perfection +6 Diamond Bracelets of Armor+8 Ring of Protection +5 Diamond Mini string bikini of Natural armor +5 Diamond Jewel - Functions as a crystal ball with true seeing Staff of Power Handy Haversack Diamond worth 30000 gp (For Trap the Soul) Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs